I Need You
by shulesaddict77
Summary: "I need you, Lex." The room is charged with sexual tension and it seems Lexie is the only one who can feel it, so she decides that enough is enough. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Come on, you all knew that I wouldn't be able to resist writing about it and you have to admit it, this scenario is so much more realistic. :-) Let's have some smutty fun with them, shall we? If one of you isn't a smut fan, well ... you should walk away. ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I need you, Lex." Mark's deep voice startled her and she dropped the papers on the table, turning around surprised.

"Hey, ah what?" Lexie tried to get a grip. Only the sight of him made her heart ache.

"I need you." Mark repeated and Lexie struggled to keep her face unmoved. "I'm doing a skin graft and I'm stuck with an intern who thinks that debriding a necrotic tissue is a title of a 'Nine Inch Nails' album."

"Are you sure it's not?" Lexie asked, her nerves being on high alert.

"It might be. I'm not familiar with their later work." Mark smirked and Lexie tried desperately to shake the feeling that he was flirting with her.

"You're just sad because Jackson is off to take his boards."

"He and I work well together. We understand each other." Mark replied, slightly surprised about what came out of his mouth next. "Like you and I used to, you know. So I need you."

Lexie took in a sharp breath, looking at him wide-eyed and suddenly something snapped inside of her. Enough was enough. "You know what? I need you, too."

Lexie stormed towards him, grabbing his coat and Mark almost stumbled into her when she yanked him forward with surprisingly great force. She'd taken him completely by surprise and he followed her through the floor without saying anything, still trying to wrap his head around her actions.

When she stopped in front of an on call room, he still had no clue what was wrong with her. Lexie opened the door and pointed with her finger inside.

"Get in there!" She demanded and when Mark didn't obey immediately, she gave him a shove, following him into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Mark turned around slowly and looked at her quizzically.

"Lex, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong." Lexie huffed. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? What are you talking about, Lex?"

"Stop calling me Lex!" Lexie shouted and Mark furrowed his brows in confusion.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Just stop it, Mark. This is torture!"

"I don't understand, Lex."

Lexie gritted her teeth, hissing out angrily, overpronouncing every single word. "STOP CALLING ME LEX!"

"Okay, but can you please explain to me why you are so upset that I'm calling you ... " Mark stopped when she threw him an angry glare, before her nick name could slip through his lips one more time. "... by your name?"

"You are freaking unbelievable! Do you know that? Standing nonchalantly against the wall oozing out sex pheromones and talking to me with this voice that gives me chills all over. And then you even have the nerve to tell me that you need me." Lexie exclaimed, her voice getting louder and louder with each word. "And not once, not twice, but three times! Are you freaking kidding me? You told me three times that you need me."

"I need you to help me out on my surgery." Mark said puzzled. "What else should I have said?"

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Lexie asked exasperatedly. "You can be glad that I didn't jump you right then and there. I swear you've used your sex voice."

"Jumping me? Sex voice? I ... I think you've lost me."

"Damn it, Mark." Lexie cursed. "You are like these chocolates we shared on Valentine's Day. Just irresistible and I want to lick you all over."

"Lick me all over?"

"You know what? Screw you, screw all of you. I can't take it any more."

Mark looked at her as if she'd just gone crazy in front of him but she didn't care. Her body screamed for him, closely followed by her heart, and she hadn't the strength to shut them up.

"I was trying so hard to stop it. I was trying so damn hard, Mark. But it didn't work and then suddenly you stood there, directly in front of me, telling me that you need me and I swear it's a miracle that the wetness didn't drip through my scrubs."

"The wetness didn't ... what?" Mark's gaze shot to her midsection, his mind racing a mile a minute. She couldn't be talking about the wetness he was thinking about, could she?

"There should be holes here." Lexie pointed at her breasts and Mark's gaze shot to her face, then back down to stare at her breasts. "My nipples got hard in one millisecond and it wouldn't have surprised me if they would have poked a hole through my bra."

"Aehhh, ..."

"They are still throbbing like crazy. Actually my whole body is throbbing. If it could talk it would scream at me right now that I should give it what it wanted most."

Lexie stared accusatorily at him, her hands planted on her hips and Mark licked his lips. He couldn't believe that his body betrayed him like that. He had a hard-on since the moment she talked about her wetness. Now his hands itched to pull her into him, to press his hands against her breasts, to feel for himself if her nipples where really as hard as she'd just told him. Clearing his throat, he pushed his hands into the pockets of his coat, balling them into fists.

"Well, what do you want most?"

"I'm weak, Mark." Lexie whispered, pressing her eyes shut, her lips slightly trembling. "I think it's better if you just walk away. I can't promise you that I can restrain myself. I can't even look at you without feeling the almost unbearable desire to touch you." Her voice barely audible now, she gulped hard before she continued with still closed eyes. "I can't even look at you without wanting to rip your clothes off. Without wanting to wrap my hand around you, feel your desire pulsing under my fingers."

"Lex?" Mark asked through gritted teeth, feeling the pulsing she'd been talking about throbbing painfully in his pants.

"I've warned you." Lexie opened her eyes and jabbed a finger into his chest. "I gave you the chance to walk away, so don't complain afterwards that I've tricked you."

"Tricked m ..." Mark began to speak, but Lexie threw herself at him, her lips crushing on his. There was no gentleness, no hesitation. Just pure lust, pure hunger. As if she wanted to eat him up. Mark stood stock still for a few seconds, shocked by her assault, but when Lexie whimpered against his lips, his knees almost gave out under him.

"Damn it, Mark! Touch me. I want to feel your hands on me."

A groan formed deep in his throat and his hand shot up to her head. Threading his fingers into her hair, he pressed her against him. His tongue swept into her mouth, kissing her ferociously. His other hand slipped under her shirt, his fingers scrapping over her erected nipple, confirming that she'd been telling the truth.

Her hand slipped past the waistband of his scrubs, finding her way beneath his boxer briefs and her fingers curled around his erection. Wrenching his lips from hers, he ripped the shirt off her, his fingers unfastening her bra in rapid speed and without pausing for even a second Mark lowered his head and sucked her nipple hard into his mouth. Lexie's hand tightened around him almost painfully and Mark sucked even harder, eliciting a deep moan out of her.

Lexie pressed his head further into her breast for a few seconds before she pushed him back so that he stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall. Her hands were all over his body, jerking his shirt over his head, her fingers roaming over his abs, her mouth never leaving his.

It took them only a few seconds to get rid off the rest of their clothes and Mark swirled her around so that her back was now pressed against the wall. Lifting her up, Lexie wrapped her legs around his waist and Mark paused for a brief second, looking down into her flushed face, before he positioned himself and drove into her with one deep thrust.

"Damn, you weren't kidding about the dripping." Mark growled, his fingers digging into her ass.

Lexie released a strangled moan, squeezing her walls around him, holding her breath for a few seconds, concentrating every sense on the point where they were connected with each other.

"Fuck me, Mark." Lexie whispered hoarsely. "Make me forget that there was ever a time I haven't been wanting to feel you inside of me."

Mark answered her with a groan, thrusting hard into her.

"Harder, Mark. Faster. Make me feel every inch of you."

Lexie's hoarse commands almost pushed him over the edge but Mark gritted his teeth and pounded mercilessly into her, giving her what she demanded. Lexie's nails left marks on his back, her teeth biting his lip until he could taste blood. But he didn't care. He was acting on pure primal instincts. Feeling the need to mark her as his. Leaning down, he sucked the flesh at the hollow of her throat into his mouth. Biting into it when he felt her walls began to flutter around him. Thrusting even harder into her, she dug her fingers into his head as her walls clutched around him and a few thrusts later he followed her over the edge.

Panting heavily, Mark lifted his head from her shoulder, brushing a damp strand of hair behind her ear. Lexie avoided his eyes, a blush rising up in her cheeks. A rush of shame washed over her. She shouldn't have attacked him like that. She didn't even give him a choice. Putting her feet back on the ground, Lexie slipped sideways, biting her tongue when he slid out of her, already feeling kind of hollow without him inside of her.

They silently gathered their clothes and got dressed without Lexie looking at him once. She didn't even know what she should say to him. Mark followed every move of her with his eyes, waiting for her to look up. But apparently she didn't intend to look at him, nor did she show the slightest inclination that she wanted to talk about what just had happened. But he wasn't willing to just step out of the room without addressing it.

"God, Lexie. How did this happen?"

"I ... I ... I need to go." Lexie stuttered, turning around towards the door.

"No, Lexie." Mark grabbed her arm, holding her back. "I want an explanation. We've almost fucked each other's brains out. I wanna know why. Did you just need to release some pressure and thought I'm the right candidate to have some mind-blowingly fantastic sex without strings? That you can use me like a living vibrator and walk away afterwards as if nothing ever happened?"

"I've never seen you as a sex toy, Mark. Never!" Lexie replied softly.

"I know. But why did you jump me then?" Mark inquired. "You do realize that I just cheated on Julia. And there I've thought I'm over the whole sleeping around bullshit. But apparently being around you is all I need to forget anything and everything."

"I'm sorry, Mark." Lexie whispered, her eyes glued to his chest. "I shouldn't have jumped you like this. It wasn't fair."

"I actually know you don't do ex-boyfriends only because you need sex." Mark raised his hand and put a finger under her chin, forcing it gently upward so that she had to look him in the eyes. "There is something more behind this, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Lexie breathed.

"Don't I have the right to know?" Mark asked quietly.

"I suppose so."

"So ... what is it?"

Lexie took a step back because she couldn't tell him while he was touching her. Wrapping her hand around the door knob behind her back, she straightened herself, determined to get it out and flee the scene immediately. Mark looked at her encouragingly and Lexie knew that she wouldn't let her go before she didn't give him a good reason for what had just transpired between them.

"I love you, Mark. I'm still in love with you and I know I've told you that I don't want to love you anymore. But I actually fooled myself. Because you are the only man I want to love for the rest of my life and I had never a choice. You took my heart a long time ago and I needed to see you with another woman to realize that I can't live my life without you in it. So that's the reason why I dragged you in here. I've missed you so much that I just snapped when you told me that you need me. Because truth to be told, I need you more. I love you, Mark, and the biggest mistake of my life will always be the fact that I let you get away. That I pushed you away. I'm sorry, Mark. I should have kept it together, but the desire to be in your arms again was stronger than I. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Before Mark could react in any way, Lexie had slipped out and left him standing in the middle of the room, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**I've realized that I really need to write a M-story for these two. So here it is and I'm going to continue it for some chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and I just wanted to remind you that this is still a M-story. :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Lexie's behavior had confused the hell out of him. Of course he had to admit that his 'I need you' sounded more like an invitation to something else than a request to help him with his surgery. But the moment he'd realized that he'd had an excuse to talk to her, he'd rushed to find her, eager to see her. He hadn't question why he'd been so happy to see her. He was in a relationship with another woman and shouldn't feel the way he did when he thought about Lexie. Actually he shouldn't think about her at all. At least not in the way he had been thinking about her over the last months. And that was even before she jumped him. Now all he could think about was her body wrapped around his, her tongue darting into his mouth. He still couldn't wrap his head around her last words. Did she really just tell him that she was still in love with him?

"Dr. Sloan!"

"Huh?" Mark looked up startled and his gaze fell on Derek standing in the door of his office and he furrowed his brows in confusion. "Since when do we address each other by our titles?"

"Since calling you Mark has no effect on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have no idea what got you so distracted, but I'm trying to get your attention for at least one minute." Derek explained.

"Sorry." Mark murmured absentmindedly.

"So what's the reason? Why are you ..." Derek stopped and stepped closer, eying Mark's face. "Wait a sec. Did you get into a fight?"

"Fight?" Mark asked him confused.

"Your lip is cracked." Derek pointed at Mark's lips.

"Is it?" Mark raised his hand and brushed his fingers over his bottom lip. "Oh, this." Mark exhaled slowly as he remembered Lexie biting him while he'd pounded into her.

"And what is this?" Derek leaned forward and pulled down the collar of Mark's lab coat. Mark's hand shot up and as his fingers reached his collar he could feel the burn of the scratches Lexie's fingers had left. "These are definitely scratch marks."

"They are." Mark said quietly, seeing no point in denying the obvious.

"I wasn't aware that Julia and you had 'lunch' together." Derek laid a suggestive emphasis on the word lunch, telling Mark that he knew exactly that he'd been doing anything but.

"We didn't." Mark said slowly after a few seconds of silence.

"But you look like you got laid." Derek replied, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "So if it wasn't Julia, your girlfriend by the way … who was it?"

"It was a surprise attack." Mark told him defensively. "I had no chance."

"Surprise attack?" Derek asked confused, before the look on Mark's face told him what he should have figured out sooner. He knew that look. "Oh … There's only one woman who can rile you up like this."

"Apparently."

"So she finally snapped?" Derek asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. After all Mark had just cheated on his girlfriend, but he couldn't stop feeling happy that his sister-in-law did finally act on her feelings. The way she'd acted it was about damn time.

"What do you know about all of this?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Not much."

"What _do_ you know?"

"She'd overheard you telling me that you are considering moving in with Julia and totally freaked out."

"What did she do?"

"Giving me a classic Lexie rambling." Derek said and Mark's face lit up with a grin that almost faltered immediately as his best friend seemed to realize that he shouldn't be too happy about this whole situation.

"Why now?" Mark asked confused.

"You have to ask Lexie this question, so I assume the moving in conversation was only the final straw." Derek told him. "I had my suspicion for quite some time now. Ever since the baseball incident and then Jackson and she broke up shortly afterwards. Seriously, you didn't suspect anything?"

"No." Mark said firmly, before he shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face. "Not really."

"So you've _had_ your suspicions."

"Yeah, maybe. But honestly the idea that she wanted to jump me never crossed my mind."

"I don't think it was only about the jumping." Derek chuckled before his voice got all serious. "You two never had only casual sex and Lexie isn't the type to start an affair."

"I don't want to start an affair." Mark stated slightly hurt. He really never thought about starting an affair. Especially not after the whole Addison fiasco and especially not with Lexie.

"I'm just saying." Derek replied. "She would never share you. Especially not since she said something about you being her soul mate."

"She did what?" Mark asked, his eyes wide open with surprise.

"I think she considers you her second half. The one person who makes her complete."

"Really? I … This is a mess." Mark let his face drop into his hands, trying to get a grip on the feelings that were racing through his body.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Derek asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Mark whispered through his fingers before he looked up at his best friend with a confused expression on his face.

"Do you really wanna stay in a relationship with Julia after this?" Derek pointed at the telltale signs on his neck. "That looks way too passionate to be considered as only a surprise attack. Don't lie to yourself, Mark. You wanted her as much as she wanted you. And not just for sex."

"You're right. I never stopped wanting her."

"So you know what to do."

"Yes, I know."

~M&L~

"Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" Meredith asked Lexie as she saw her sister coming out of a patient's room. "You never wear turtlenecks."

"Of course I do wear them." Lexie stated determined.

"No, you don't. The question is why are you wearing one now?" Meredith said and suddenly her hand shot out and she pulled the collar down to see if Lexie was hiding something under it. "Wow, that's a hell of a bite mark. I'm away for four days and you apparently had insanely good sex."

"Well, ..."

"Do I know him?" Meredith interrupted her, furrowing her brows when Lexie refused to look her in the eyes. "Don't tell me it's a patient."

"No." Lexie replied quickly. "It was not a patient."

"Thank god. So who is it? One of the attendings?"

"Yes. It's an attending."

"Which one?"

"I ..." Lexie didn't know if she should tell Meredith. She'd hardly seen Mark over the last two days and when she'd seen him they'd only talked about work and nothing else. He hadn't said anything about their encounter in the on-call room and she didn't want to get him in any trouble with Julia if he'd decided to just forget about it and move on as if nothing happened.

But Meredith had watched her intently, waiting for her to give her a name, and suddenly she knew why Lexie hesitated. "It was Mark, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it's Mark." Lexie replied softly.

"How long is this going on?" Meredith asked, laying her hand on her sister's arm.

"If you mean how long we have sex together …" Lexie exhaled loudly before he looked up. "It was only this one time … and I kind of pressured him into it."

"How so?" Meredith leaned back and folded her arms in front of her chest. "You didn't handcuff him to the bed and had your way with him, did you?"

"No, but you're not that far off."

"Wow … you have my full attention."

"I dragged him into an on-call room and told him that his voice alone makes me dripping wet and that I want to rip the clothes off him. I told him that I want to wrap my hand around … you know what, and then I just kissed him and … well, you can imagine the rest."

"No, you didn't?" Meredith chuckled surprised.

"Yes, I did." Lexie replied.

"Let me ask you one question."

"Sure. Shoot!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you jump him?" Meredith asked curiously. "I know he is McSteamy and he is smoking hot and I can imagine the sex with him is pretty amazing, but … I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. What happened?"

"I'm still in love with him, Mer." Lexie said, feeling the tears pricking the back of her eyes. "That happened."

"But you didn't want to be in love with him." Meredith said confused. "You've told me that."

"I know, but you of all people should know that it doesn't work that way." Lexie's fingers tightened around the chart she was holding in her hands until her knuckles went white. "I couldn't just shut up my heart. It was louder than my brains."

"So how long is _this_ going on?"

"I've told you, it was only this one time." Lexie said, confused why Meredith asked the same question twice.

"No. I mean when did you figure out that you want him back?"

"After the baseball game."

"Ha, so you threw the ball at Julia because you were jealous?"

"Yeah, I know it was pretty juvenile."

"Oh no, it was extremely funny. I've almost pissed my pants because I had to laugh so hard."

"I'm glad you'd enjoyed the show." Lexie huffed angrily and Meredith's smile dropped from her face when she saw the despair in Lexie's eyes.

"But why did you wait so long?" Meredith asked softly. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I was afraid." Lexie said barely above a whisper.

"Afraid that he'll choose Julia?"

"She is perfect for him, Mer." Lexie said, her voice full of desperation. "She is closer to his age, she wants the things he wants. I'm sure it won't take long until she asks him to have kids with her. She is everything he always wanted."

"Not everything." Meredith said, waiting until Lexie looked up before she continued. "She isn't you, Lexie."

"I'm not sure that's enough." Lexie whispered. "Look at all the crap we've put each other through. Why should he want to get back to all of this?"

"Because he loves you?"

"That's the point, Meredith." Lexie replied. "I don't know if he loves me anymore."

"You should ask him."

"I can't. What if ..."

"What if he chooses Julia?" Meredith asked quietly. "Then you know. No one knows better than I how hard it is, but you can't go on like this, Lexie. This is going to kill you."

"I know. But … I don't know how I should live without him, Mer. I've tried and failed miserably. I don't wanna lose him."

"I know."

~M&L~

Lexie was reading a chart while walking down the floor, looking up every few steps so that she wouldn't crash into anything. But suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pushed her into the next room, locking the door behind them. Lexie swirled around and her eyes went wide when she saw Mark standing in front of her.

"Mark? What are you ..."

But he didn't let her finish the sentence before he pulled her into him, pressing his lips against hers, his tongue darting out and plunging into her mouth, kissing her with such a ferocity that Lexie almost saw stars.

"We can talk later." Mark murmured above her lips, shoving her lab coat down her shoulders, his fingers sliding under her shirt, opening the clasp of her bra with one flick of his fingers.

"But ..." Lexie panted, groaning out in pleasure when he brushed his fingers over her erected nipples. "Julia?"

"I broke up with her yesterday. She didn't have time before and I didn't want to break up with her over the phone. I knew I had to stay away from you until I've talked to her, because I don't trust myself around you." Mark said between kisses, one of his hands disappearing beneath the waistband of her scrubs, his fingers sliding into her panties and without giving her a chance to process his words completely, he plunged a finger into her. "Ahh, so damn wet."

Lexie moaned loudly, pressing her face into his chest as he massaged her walls with his finger. "This was all I could think about over the last two days. You being wet and ready for me."

"I've told you that …" Lexie groaned when Mark added a second finger and she dug her fingers into his shoulders when his thumb found her clit.

"You've told me what?" Mark whispered, his mouth hovering over hers while his fingers slid in and out of her.

"Hearing your voice is all I need." Lexie breathed with a shaking voice. "Mark, I need you. Now."

Mark didn't even give them time to take off their clothes. He only shoved his pants and boxer briefs down, while Lexie got rid of her pants, before he plastered her against the wall, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. He didn't bother to remove her panties, he only pushed them aside and drove into her. He took her wild and hard. Stifling her moans with his mouth. Kissing her as hard as he thrust into her. Over and over again until they both exploded simultaneously.

"Okay." Mark panted against her damp skin. "That was insane. I'm sorry, Lex."

"Sorry for giving me a mind-blowingly fantastic orgasm?" Lexie replied hoarsely with a dreamy smile on her face. "Don't be."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Mark chuckled and put her legs down to the ground, before he slipped out of her. Stepping back, he pulled up his pants and tied them up before he searched her eyes. "But, Lex?"

"Yeah?" Lexie said softly, leaning down to pick up her lab coat from the ground.

"We need to talk. You know that, right?" Mark said quietly and Lexie stepped forward, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I know, Mark."

"So you do agree that we should take it slow from now on?" Mark asked, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

"I agree." Lexie replied, trailing her fingers over his lips. "We should have gotten the worst out of our system, right? This should last for a while, shouldn't it?"

"It has to." Mark caught her fingers in his hand and pulled it down, looking at her seriously. "No touching before we've sorted through the mess we left behind the last time we broke up. We'll put everything on the table and talk. Okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oooookay ... this is not the smuttiest thing I've ever written but it comes very close. Don't say I didn't warn you. :-) But before we'll get to the 'good' part we need to have a little talk. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Are you okay about talking here?" Mark asked softly.

"I'm not gonna lie." Lexie replied. "It feels a little weird. Every time I look at the kitchen unit I remember the last time I was standing there."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No." Lexie shook her head slightly. "We need privacy for this. I don't want to talk somewhere else. But can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you put the key in the lock?"

"Why?" Mark asked surprised.

"I don't want Callie or Arizona barging in on us." Lexie explained.

"Okay." Mark told her, walking over to the door to put the key in the lock so that no one could open the door. He turned around slowly and his eyes went soft when he saw her fumbling nervously with the hem of her blouse, her eyes glued to the floor. Mark walked over to her until he stood directly before her and pulled her chin gently up, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Yeah, I might need it." Lexie smiled shakily.

Mark fetched the bottle of wine he'd already opened earlier from the kitchen counter and two glasses and returned to the table, pouring the wine into the glasses before he sat down across from her.

"Where do you wanna start?" Mark asked her, after she'd taken a big gulp of her wine.

"I ... I don't know." Lexie replied hesitantly.

"Okay, how about starting with the most important issue then." Mark spoke quietly.

"Sofia." Lexie said calmly, knowing immediately what he'd referred to.

"Yep. She is my daughter and she will always be a big part of my life. Are you really okay with that?"

"I know it's not going to be a walk in the park." Lexie replied. "She will always remind me that you slept with Callie."

"We weren't together at the time." Mark stated.

"I know, but it still hurt." Lexie said, her voice becoming harsher as she continued. "I gave us another chance and the moment I thought we'd left all the crap behind us, the shit hit the fan."

"You were the one who walked out on _me_." Mark said, trying to keep his voice down but failed. "Twice now."

"Because you made unilateral decisions as if my opinion didn't count." Lexie exclaimed.

"What should I have done?" Mark asked exasperatedly. "Throw my daughter out of my life?"

"She only used you. She just wanted your money and you didn't even see it."

"But she was family." Mark tried to explain.

"So you would do it all over again?" Lexie furrowed her brows in anger. "Make decisions over my head? You didn't even talk to me about it. Not about Sloane moving in, not about Callie having a kid with you. You just confronted me with the fait accompli."

"That's not fair, Lexie."

"But it was fair to me?" Lexie asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I did make mistakes. I don't deny it."

"I ... I just need some air." Lexie jumped up from the chair, searching frantically for her purse and jacket, grabbing it from the bar stool where she'd spotted it before she turned around to Mark, chewing on her bottom lip. "I ... Let's postpone this. Okay?"

"Lex, don't go." Mark stood up, walking quickly towards her.

"I don't want to say something I'm gonna regret." Lexie replied, holding her hand up to stop him. "I ... I need to go."

~M&L~

Two hours later Mark heard a knock at the door and furrowed his brows, curious who wanted to see him. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was standing on the other side.

"Lex? What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask. I don't wanna talk about it right now?" Stepping forward, Lexie crushed her lips on his, almost catching him off balance and he stumbled backwards into the apartment. He heard the sound of the door slamming shut as her tongue darted into his mouth.

"Lexie, but we ..." Mark mumbled under her lips, trying desperately to grasp the last remnants of his coherent thoughts before Lexie's passionate kiss let him forget everything. "I thought we agreed not to do _this_."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lexie whispered, sliding her hands under his shirt, her fingers caressing his abs, before she pushed his shirt up and without thinking about it Mark grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it off before he even realized that it wasn't the brightest idea to take his shirt off since they'd decided to take it slow. But Lexie didn't seem to mind. The moment his shirt was over his head, she pulled him down to her again, her tongue sweeping out and Mark couldn't help to meet her halfway, burying his hand in her hair, pressing her flush against his body at the same time.

Lexie moaned softly under his lips, her hands trailing over his ribcage to his back, sliding one hand down beneath the waistband of his pants, her fingers digging in his ass and Mark groaned loudly, when his erection made contact with her pelvis. Before he could lose himself completely in her, he wrenched his lips from hers, pushing her gently back by her shoulders. Panting heavily, he stared at her flushed face, her eyes hooded with desire and lust.

"We shouldn't do this." Mark rasped hoarsely.

Lexie raised her eye brows mockingly, her gaze trailing down his chest and abs, before her eyes stopped at the bulge in his pants. Licking her lips, a corner of her mouth cocked up with a smug grin, before her eyes went back to his face.

"Don't tell me you don't want this."

Mark balled his hands into fists and pressed his eyes shut for a few moments, taking in deep breaths through his nose, before he exhaled slowly through his mouth, trying to regain some semblance of composure. But it didn't work.

"I don't want to control this, Mark." Lexie said, her voice hoarse with passion, "I've tried to ignore my feelings for such a long time. I don't want to wait anymore."

"You know as good as I that we are not done with talking."

"Mark, I need _this_. I need _you_. I ..." Lexie trailed off, her hands pressed against his chest, averting her eyes.

"Lex, what is it?" Mark asked softly.

"I hate fighting, Mark. Especially after everything we've been through. I know we need to talk about it, but ..." Lexie's eyes searched his and the pleading expression in her eyes, made him pull her back into his arms. Lexie buried her face in his chest, clutching her arms tightly around him. "The moment I closed the door behind me, ... it just reminded me of the last time I rushed out of your apartment and I know it's silly, but suddenly I was afraid that I would lose you again and ... I still went home, but ... I can't do this, Mark. I can't try to work through all the stuff we need to work through without the possibility to touch you. I just ... I need this, Mark. I need to feel you inside me, need to feel your body pressed against mine. I need to see you, touch you, smell you, taste you." Lexie took in a deep breath, before she concluded barely above a whisper. "I need you."

Lexie's words squeezed his heart and his throat constricted as he listened to her words. He could hear the desperation in her voice, could hear the fear of losing him again. As he felt her start to tremble, he leaned back and cradled her face in his hands.

"You are not gonna lose me." Mark reassured her. "I need you too, Lexie."

Intertwining his fingers with hers, he walked towards the bed room and a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized that he'd understood. That he knew what she was talking about.

When they reached the bed, Mark pushed her softly onto the mattress, his lips searching hers as he climbed into bed with her. Tugging at his arm, Lexie rolled them around so that she was lying atop of him, kissing him demandingly.

"Mark, I ..." Lexie whispered as they needed to come up for air, her fingers caressing his cheek and Mark could sense that something was bothering her, though he had no clue what it was.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked softly.

"No, no, I ..." Lexie huffed out a shaky breath. Pressing her hands against his chest she leaned back to look him in the eyes, suddenly self-conscious to ask what she so desperately wanted him to do. "Can we please ... I ..."

"Lex, you are weirding me out. Just spit it out."

"I ..." Lexie licked her lips, before she blurted out. "Please take me hard and fast. I want to see you lose control. I want to see how much you want me."

"You want me to lose control?" Mark asked surprised, before the passion he saw in her eyes knocked the breath out of him.

"Yes, I do." Lexie replied hoarsely, before her head suddenly shot down and without warning she bit into the taut muscle over his collar bone and Mark groaned loudly when her hand slid into his pants, her fingers tightening around him almost painfully.

"Shit, we are gonna have marks again." Mark growled before he grabbed her hand forcefully and pulled it out of his pants. Lexie looked at him questioningly, but Mark didn't give her time to form any words before he flipped her around, his fingers slipping between the button of her blouse and with one firm tug he ripped it open, the buttons flying across the sheets and Lexie stopped breathing for a second when she saw the fire in his eyes. "Just remember that you've asked for it."

The breath she had been holding whooshed out of her as he opened her bra with one practiced flip of his hand and his mouth closed around one of her nipples, sucking it in, while his fingers pinched the other one, before he rolled her nipple under his tongue, his teeth scraping over her oversensitive skin.

Suddenly he leaned back, kneeling beside her and his eyes roamed over her body and Lexie felt like everywhere his eyes touched her, his gaze was eliciting small fires under her skin. Lexie could see that he was holding onto his last restraints of self control, could see the hunger lingering in his eyes and she slowly raised to her knees, her eyes never leaving his.

"Take me."

Mark groaned deep in his throat, his lips crushing down on hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, his hands flying over her body, ripping at her clothes. Her blouse fluttered to the floor, followed immediately by her bra and Mark pushed her on her back to get rid of her pants and panties.

Standing up at the side of the bed, Mark shoved his sweat pants down along with his boxer briefs and Lexie let her eyes trail down his body, licking her lips expectantly. Turning around slowly, Lexie lifted herself on her hands and knees and tilted her head back to look over her shoulder, her eyes hot with passion and she rasped hoarsely.

"Take me."

Her command shot straight to his groin and he almost came right then and there. His eyes narrowed and he huffed out a breath of air, trying to hold himself back, to not drove into her without mercy but then Lexie repeated her demand and Mark lost the battle.

"Take me."

Kneeling behind her, he positioned himself and pushed into her with one firm stroke, his fingers gripping her waist as she clutched her walls around him. Taking in deep, sharp breaths Mark remained stock still for a few moments, gathering every ounce of strength to not come the instant he began to move as he took her like she'd demanded from him with hard and deep thrusts.

Lexie groaned loudly when he changed the angle of his thrusts and drove even deeper into her, taking her to the fine line between lust and pain. Their bodies were slick with sweat, their breaths coming out in chopped hitches. Mark wrapped an arm around her, pulling her up to him, sprawling his hand over her stomach and Lexie lifted her arm, wrapping her hand around his neck, her nails digging into his flesh.

Mark's hand wandered to the sensitive spot between her legs, wanting to give her maximum pleasure but the ferocity of his thrusts alone drove her to an orgasm faster than she could ever remember and his finger hardly touched her before it crashed down on her.

The waves that rushed through her body, almost knocked her down, only Mark's arm holding her upright as he continued to thrust into her, riding her orgasm out with her and the moment she thought that the waves subsided her walls began to flutter again and Lexie fell forward taking Mark with her and he almost crushed her under him, hardly able to stretch his hands out to catch his body before his weight would have knocked the breath out of her.

Lexie moaned softly when Mark began to move again and her fingers tightened around his, as he stroked her sensitive walls in an excruciatingly slow pace. His thrusts more a tease, he slid out of her, only the tip remaining in her, until she raised her hips, forcing him to slide back into her. The sharp contrast between his thrusts just a minute ago and now made her moan loudly. The slowness of his thrusts was a sweet torture and he brought her to the brink of a third orgasm several times, always stopping shortly before she shattered, until Lexie couldn't take it anymore and gritted out through clenched teeth. "Please stop torturing me, Mark. I ... I can't ..."

"Yes?" Mark whispered hoarsely, sliding out of her, waiting for her response.

"Mark Sloan, you are so not losing control right now. It's not fair."

"But it's so much more fun to have control over _this_." Mark breathed, plunging deep into her with the last word, eliciting a groan out of her.

"Please, Mark. I ... please." Lexie pleaded, not caring that she was begging now. "Please."

Increasing his pace, his thrusts became harder and deeper until Lexie fell over the edge a third time, taking him finally with her.

~M&L~

Minutes later, Lexie was lying sprawled over his body, her head lying comfortably in the crook of his neck, his hand drawing lacy patterns on her back. Lexie pressed a kiss against his throat before she propped herself up on one elbow, searching his neck for any marks.

"I'm sorry." Lexie said, her eyes looking apologetically into his.

"You didn't do anything." Mark mumbled. "Well, you kind of assaulted me with your mouth and hands."

"Hey!" Lexie smacked him over his chest and a huge grin appeared on Mark's face.

"Not that I did mind."

"I'm actually sorry for _this_." Lexie's finger trailed over his neck, stroking carefully over the red marks her fingers had left. "You won't be able to hide it."

"You can be glad that I'm more cautious than you and only bite you where no one can see it." Mark chuckled, threading his hands into her hair, pulling her down to press a quick kiss against her lips.

"Well, Meredith saw the first bite mark you gave me."

"That was an accident." Mark said.

"Of course." Lexie replied sarcastically.

"It's never gonna happen again. Ever. From now on I'm gonna ..." Mark stopped when he saw a big smile erupting on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Do you remember the first time you said these exact same words to me?"

"What? That I'm gonna bite you?" Mark asked confused.

"No, not _that_." Lexie replied. "I mean the 'It's never gonna happen again. Ever.'"

"I don't think I can recall ... wait a sec ... it was after our first night together. I told you that I slipped because I'd promised Derek that I would keep my hands and other body parts away from you and that it was an 'one time only thing'."

"Your resolve didn't last long." Lexie chuckled.

"Because my desire for you was stronger than anything else and all I could think about was you, until I just gave up fighting it." Mark replied softly, caressing her check with his hand.

"I'm glad that you stopped fighting it." Lexie whispered, putting her hand over his.

"Me too." Mark murmured and Lexie lay her head back on his chest.

"Mark?" Lexie asked quietly after a few silent minutes.

"Hmm?" Mark replied tiredly.

"Can we keep this separately?"

"What do you mean?" Mark leaned back so that he could look down into her face and Lexie turned her head so that she could make eye contact with him, before she said quietly.

"I don't want to bring our fights with us into bed. Can we agree that we'll try not to talk about it while we are making love?"

"We can certainly try."

* * *

**What can I say? Every minute I have to wait for the reunion the smut is getting steamier and steamier. If I don't see some release on screen I have to do it on paper. It's actually all Shonda's fault. I need to distract myself so that I'm not a total emotional wreck when the season finale comes around.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuing this story is definitely weird. I was so excited when I started this but then the finale happened and now it just feels strange to write them talking about their issues. But well, as I already said. I hate unfinished stories and since this is mainly a smut story anyway I will finish it. Oh, and the idea for this chapter came to me while I was reading the **_'50 Shades' _**trilogy! :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Derek's advice was that we should lock ourselves in a room for at least one week to get it out of our systems." Mark said nonchalantly, pushing his chopsticks into the meecrob container.

"He did what?" Lexie almost choked on her wine.

"He gave us sex advice." Mark stated bluntly, suppressing a smile when he saw the flabbergasted expression on Lexie's face.

"Sex advice?" Lexie asked incredulously. "Aehm, why exactly were you two talking about our sex life?"

Mark only smirked and pulled his collar down, showing her the scratch marks her nails had left on his skin. "That's why."

"It's good then that I don't shower in the locker room." Lexie grinned, reminding Mark of the bite marks he'd left on her inner thighs.

"Yep, definitely a good idea. We don't wanna frighten any interns."

"Frighten them? With the sex monster, Mark Sloan?"

"Sex monsters, please!" Mark replied. "You are not any better."

"They don't have to worry." Lexie smiled. "The sex monster is off the market anyway."

"That he is." Mark nodded, grinning back at her.

Lexie chewed on a piece of pork, gulping it down before she said. "So, Derek probably talked to Meredith."

"About what?"

"The sex injuries."

"Did she say something?" Mark cocked one eye brow curiously.

"She reminded me that we should stop once in a while and talk about our issues."

"That isn't that bad of an advice."

"I know." Lexie said quietly. "Maybe you should wear a brown paper bag over your head while we're talking?"

"I should what?" Mark asked stunned.

"I can't concentrate when I have to look into your eyes." Lexie explained. "The moment the discussion gets heated all I wanna do is kiss you. Maybe we should talk via Skype."

"You know you are being ridiculous now!" Mark chuckled slightly.

"I know."

Mark put his hand on hers and squeezed it softly before he pushed the takeout container away and leaned back in his chair.

"So, where were we the last time?"

"Sloan." Lexie replied quietly.

Mark stayed silent for a few seconds to think his answer over. "I know I didn't handle the whole situation very well, but you know how much family means to me, considering that I never had real parents."

"I know and I tried to help you. Remember? I didn't run away the moment she showed up. I supported you, tried to help you connect with her."

"And I didn't appreciate your help, did I?"

"Not very much, considering that you told her we would raise her child together without talking to me first." Lexie told him. "I was your girlfriend, Mark. We were living together. You shouldn't have made such huge decisions all on your own."

"You left because I didn't want to see that Sloan only took advantage of my emotions and that she wasn't really family." Mark said. "I'm sorry, Lex. I chose the wrong way."

"And not only with Sloan." Lexie couldn't help adding.

"What do you mean?"

"Addison!" Lexie said bluntly.

"You broke up with me and I was hurt and she was there." Mark tried to explain.

"So was Alex."

"Yeah, I turned my back and you hopped into bed with Karev." Mark replied, not able to keep the harshness out of his voice.

"Just stop it, Mark." Lexie raised her voice, a flash of anger crossing her eyes. "You still don't realize how hypocritical this is? You had the right to drown your sorrows by having sex with your ex and I didn't have the right to do the same? It wasn't as if I did a happy dance when I broke up with you. I loved you, Mark."

"I actually never thought about it that way." Mark replied.

"Apparently." Lexie said softly. "He was a distraction, Mark. An attempt to get over you. Back then I didn't know that every attempt to get over you is futile because my love to you will never stop."

Mark braced his hands on the table and leaned forward, giving her a deep kiss. Settling back in his chair, he gave her a thoughtful glance before he spoke. "I never told you what she said to me."

"She?"

"Addison!"

"Do we really have to talk about her right now?" Lexie asked, not in the mood to talk more about the woman with whom he'd had sex quite a few times.

"I think it might explain somehow why I acted so hurt about the whole Karev thing." Mark explained.

"Okay." Lexie replied hesitantly.

"She actually wanted to get back together with me."

"She wanted what?" Lexie asked disbelievingly.

"She said she wanted to try again, but when I didn't react on her proposition she realized that it didn't matter that I was single again because I was still in love with you." Mark said. "I shouldn't have slept with her in the first place, but I did. Like you slept with Karev."

"It helped with the hurt." Lexie added quietly.

"Yes, it did." Mark agreed. "Though it's still not one of our finest moments."

"No, it isn't." Lexie shook her head slightly. "But I'm glad that we've talked about it."

"Me too. I'm glad we are finally trying to talk about our problems, not run away from them."

"Not that I haven't tried the 'running away' route a few times." Lexie replied.

"But you came back." Mark stated firmly.

"Yes, I came back." Lexie stretched out her hand and Mark entwined his fingers with hers. "Couldn't stay away from you."

"I'm glad you couldn't." Mark said softly, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

~M&L~

_Archfield, our room, 6 pm, sharp_

A big smile split up Mark's face as he read Lexie's text, amused by her bossy tone. She could bet that he would be on time and he was already looking forward to what she'd come up with this time.

At six o'clock, sharp, he knocked at the door of 'their' hotel room. When she opened the door only clad in a hotel bathrobe, leaning nonchalantly at the door with a small smile on her face, Mark's mouth twitched up in a lopsided grin.

"Hey, handsome." Lexie said, trailing her eyes up and down his body.

"Hey, gorgeous." Mark replied.

"Come on in."

Mark stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and when he turned around his mouth went suddenly dry as he saw that Lexie had discarded the bathrobe and was walking completely naked towards the bed room. In the door frame, she stopped, put her hands on her hips and smiled seductively.

"What are you waiting for? I'm ready to be taken."

Even though they were back together for seven weeks now and had had sex countless times, she always managed to make him hard in a nanosecond. He almost ran towards the bed room, throwing his jacket on the next seat, opening the buttons of his shirt, only pausing briefly to slip out of his shoes. The moment he entered the room, he already lowered the zipper of his pants, pulling them down and his boxer briefs with them, jerking his socks off and joining her on the bed, wrapping his arms immediately around her, his lips finding hers, their tongues meeting hungrily.

Suddenly Lexie pushed him on his back and propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at him with a pensive look on her face.

"Do you trust me?"

Mark narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Wicked, wicked things." Lexie replied with a big grin on her face.

"I'm not sure I like the look in your eyes." Mark said hesitantly.

"So you don't trust me?" Lexie repeated her question.

"Of course I do."

"So you give me all control?"

"What do you mean with all control?"

Lexie leaned over the bed and opened a drawer of the dresser, taking out some silk scarves, threading them through her hands and her eyes flickered to his wrists, making it clear what she had in mind.

"You want to strap me to the bed?" Mark couldn't avoid that his cock was jerking in anticipation and Lexie grinned broadly.

"I see you like the idea."

"Okay, Little Grey." Mark smiled, enjoying to see the excitement on her face. "Bring it on. I'll give you complete control over me."

Lexie shuffled over the bed, binding four scarves at each bed post before she turned around to him, raising one eye brow before she pushed him towards the middle of the bed, signing him silently with her hands that he should spread out his arms and legs. Mark cocked up an eye brow but did as she asked him to and Lexie fastened the scarves around his wrists and ankles, making sure that they weren't too tight. Looking back at him, she took one last scarf into her hand and folded it to a handbreadth band.

"A blind-fold, too?" Mark asked slightly stunned.

"Yep." Lexie replied huskily. "Complete control."

"Okay." Mark nodded, her excitement turning him on more than he would have expected.

Lexie adjusted the blind-fold carefully over his eyes and Mark got a strange feeling in his stomach. Definitely something he'd never done before. He could only hear her shuffling around and then complete silence. Mark turned his head, straining his ears to hear where she was. But the silence was almost deafening.

"Lex?" Mark asked.

But she didn't say anything. The only thing he could hear was the crackling of the sheets as she apparently sat down on the bed. When her finger suddenly trailed along his cock, he jerked his hips up in surprise, a yelp escaping his lips when the restraints tightened around his wrists and ankles.

"Holy crap!" Mark hissed through clenched teeth and Lexie only chuckled.

Mark's body stiffened as he waited for her next touch and a groan escaped his lips when he could feel her breathing over his erection before her hand suddenly closed around his balls.

"This is torture!" Mark whined when Lexie removed her hand almost immediately. "Don't expect me to hold out for long if you continue like this."

He felt her leg scraping over his stomach and she lowered herself on his body, but not where he wanted her the most and Mark hissed out a frustrated breath when her hands only pressed against his chest.

Her fingers trailed slowly upwards, caressing his scruff before she brushed them gently over his lips and Mark opened his mouth, wanting to suck one in but before he could close his mouth around it, she'd already withdrawn her hand again.

Mark's body started to tremble and he jerked carefully at the restraints, his whole body tingled, making him restless. This was the most erotic thing he'd ever done. Because until now most of the women he'd slept with had been only there for hot and fast sex, but Lexie had always been different. She was the first woman he trusted completely to give her so much power over him.

Slightly panting, he waited for her next move and almost sighed out in relief when he felt her nipple against his mouth. Not willing to let her draw away again, he closed his mouth around it and sucked hard, satisfied when he heard her moan.

"Noooo." Mark groaned out in displeasure when she pulled away only seconds later. "Come back here." He almost whimpered.

Suddenly her fingers closed around him, guiding him towards her and he could feel her slick folds before she lowered herself a few inches so that the tip of his cock slid into her. Alone the feeling of her tight sheath around him almost made him come but she didn't let him push deeper into her, her hand trailing down and massaging his balls for a few seconds before she pulled back again.

"Alexandra Grey, stop torturing me." Mark hissed, his whole body being on fire.

She didn't give him an answer, holding still for at least one minute and Mark was at the brink of shouting at her, pleading with her, when she felt her hand on him again, stroking up and down with hardly any pressure. Mark pushed his hips up as far as he could, begging her silently to give him more and finally she gave in and Mark felt her tongue against his tip as she licked over it and he arched his back even more when she opened her mouth and closed it around him.

"Lex, I ..." Mark groaned out loud when she sucked him in hard, his whole body vibrating now. "I can't hold it back any longer. I'm gonna explode any second."

But Lexie only closed her mouth more firmly around him and pulled him in as far as she could and his whole body stiffened when his orgasm slammed into him and he emptied himself into her mouth, Lexie licking and sucking until the last waves subsided and Mark laid panting on the bed, not able to form one coherent thought after she'd just given him an earth-shattering orgasm that left him all limp.

He could feel her fingers, first at his ankles and then at his wrists, as she untied him. When she slipped the blindfold from his eyes, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his and Mark dug his fingers into her hair, kissing her hungrily.

Pulling her back gently, he cradled her face between his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks.

"You enjoyed that!" Mark stated quietly.

"Of course. The big Mark Sloan being completely helpless under my fingers? Of course, I enjoyed that." Lexie replied with a smug grin on her face.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll show you that the big Mark Sloan isn't helpless at all."

"I sure hope so. I want my satisfaction, too."

"Let's see what I can do while I'm recovering from your assault." Mark growled before he slipped down and disappeared between her legs.

One hour later they were both lying sprawled across the bed, completely sated after Mark had kept true to his words and had given her the satisfaction she'd demanded, torturing her almost as much as she'd tortured him before he'd finally gave her the release she'd wanted so desperately.

Scooting over to him, Lexie laid her head on his chest, her arm over his waist and her eyes closed as she slipped into an exhausted sleep. Mark smiled down at her sleepily and he wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss against her forehead before his eyes fell shut and he followed her into sleep.

* * *

**I needed a distraction and writing smut definitely worked. :-) Have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm in a strange mood lately. I so want to write some dark and twisty angst but I have no story where I can write a dark and twisty chapter so I decided, what the hell ... let's write some smut. :-) Enjoy! **

**Oh, and by the way, taking a bath is a great idea when you have a writer's block, the ideas just keep flowing. But in my case … I can't type fast enough to get all the ideas into a Word file. Ups, don't have Word anymore. I mean Open Office. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"The hardest thing of all was to let you go, Lex."

"Let me go? What do you mean?" Lexie asked confused. "When you told me you would choose Sloan?"

"No. That was not the occasion I meant." Mark paused briefly, gulping hard, still remembering how hard it was to let her go, to let her be happy. "I meant when I finally realized that you were happy with Jackson and that I should stop worrying about you."

"I didn't say that you should stop worrying about me."

"You did, Lex. There is no way you can deny it. You told me."

"I said ..."

"You said that I should stop." Mark interrupted her. "I should stop talking to you, stop checking on you, stop talking to your boyfriend."

"You remember all of this?"

"Lex, you told me that you will never stop loving me but that you didn't want to love me, that you want to be happy." Mark tried to explain, still feeling the pain of her rejection. "You said that I should let you be happy and that you can't be happy with me. How should I ever forget that? I know how much I hurt you but hearing you telling me … it hurt, Lex. It hurt so much to hear you say that you don't want me. That I'm not the one who can make you happy."

"But you are." Lexie said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm what?"

"You are the only one who can make me happy. I wanted Jackson to make me happy, but he didn't. I didn't want to love you because loving you means ..."

"What?"

"Loving you means …" Lexie trailed off again, struggling to keep her emotions in check. "You are the only one who got really close."

"Close to what?"

"You were the only one, you are the only one, who can really hurt me." Lexie said, her voice full of emotion. "You are my soul, Mark. You are my heart. You are a part of me. Trying to stop loving you was like trying to stop breathing. I can't live without oxygen and I can't live without you."

"Then it's a good thing that you don't have to live without me." Mark replied, leaning forward to press a kiss against her lips.

"A very good thing." Lexie said, wrapping her hands around his neck to draw him even closer as she kissed him back, trying to lay everything she felt in the kiss, trying to tell him without words how much she loved him.

~M&L~

"Come in." Mark said distracted, scowling at the screen of his laptop. But the moment Lexie stepped into his office, a grin formed on his face. "Hey!"

"Dr. Sloan."

Mark narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what was going on. Why she was addressing him with his title. They did argue a lot lately due to the fact that they'd decided to talk everything out. Maybe she was still mad because of their last argument. But when he caught the mischievous glint in her eyes and saw the smug grin that tugged at the corner of her mouth he knew she was not angry. He knew that look and he leaned back in his chair, his body tensed with anticipation, curious what she would do next. Sex in his office was definitely something he could live with.

She strolled towards him, swaying her hips seductively. When she reached him, she pushed his chair slightly back and knelt down, scooting back under his table so that she wouldn't be seen immediately when someone would come in. She enjoyed feeling the rush that someone could caught them.

"Aehmm, Lexie?"

"Yeah?" Lexie said quietly, her hands trailing up his thighs, her fingers brushing over his erection.

"Did you lock the door?"

Lexie pressed her hand against him, tilting her head upwards and replied innocently. "No."

"Lex, we can't ..." The words caught in his throat as she bent forward and pressed her mouth against his pants, breathing out and the warm breath that brushed through the fabric made his cock jump.

"Lex?" He almost pleaded. "What if someone comes in?"

"You just have to be quiet."

"What?" Mark asked bewildered but lost completely every coherent thought as she straightened and slipped a hand under the waistband, her fingers curling around him, pumping him slowly.

"Let me take these off." Lexie told him calmly and Mark could only lift his hips so that Lexie could pull his scrub pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles. A content sigh escaping her lips as his cock sprang towards her. "There you are. I missed you."

"You've seen him just a few hours ago." Mark rasped. "I hope you still remember our shower sex this morning."

"I remember." Lexie cocked her eye brow, letting one finger trail along the whole length of him. "But I already want more."

Without giving him time to answer Lexie leaned forward and took him into her mouth, her lips closing around him. Her hand gripped him tightly and her mouth and hand worked him all over, making him shiver.

Mark's whole body jerked as he heard another knock at the door and Lexie stilled for a second before she just continued as if nothing happened and Mark gritted out. "Lex, stop it. Someone is at the door."

But Lexie didn't stop, her mouth sucking him in even deeper and before Mark could do anything the door opened and he pushed his chair forward, suppressing a groan as his movement shoved his cock almost to the back of her throat and he could swear he could hear a content humming from under the desk. His eyes shot to the person who'd just entered his office and his face froze. Of all people it had to be Webber who'd come to his office at this inconvenient time.

"Dr. Webber." Mark nodded sharply, pressing one hand on the desk while his other hand curled around Lexie's hair with the intention to pull her away from him but all he could manage was to tighten his fingers while she let her tongue twirl around him.

"How can I help you?" Mark asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"I wanted to talk to you about your schedule. Seeing if you were able to squeeze in some more ..."

Mark couldn't even listen to him as Lexie pumped him even harder and all his blood rushed south, making it impossible for his brain to function properly.

Mark's legs began to tremble and he could feel Lexie's smile before she closed her mouth more firmly around him, taking him in as far as she could. Sweat broke out on his forehead and a strangled sound escaped his throat, causing Webber to stop mid-speech.

"Sloan, something wrong?" Richard looked at him scrutinizingly. "You look a little pale."

"I'm not feeling that well." Mark said, hardly able to speak. "Maybe I caught a cold."

"Then go home. Get some rest." Richard replied.

"Will do." Mark pressed out, balling his hand that was resting on the table into a fist to avoid any reaction when Lexie scraped her teeth carefully over his sensitive skin.

The moment the door closed behind Webber, Mark pulled Lexie back by her hair, not caring if it hurt her or not. Shoving his chair back, he stood up quickly, pulling his pants up before he rushed to the door. Lexie looked after him stunned, afraid that he was furious with her to give him a blow job while Webber was standing only a few feet away. Scrambling to her feet, she walked around his desk, already an apology on her lips as she heard Mark lock the door and her eyes shot to him as he turned around.

"Desk! Now!" He barked, ripping his shirt over his head, slipping out of his shoes and pulling his pants down, standing gloriously naked in front of her in a matter of seconds, panting heavily as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Didn't I make myself clear?"

Lexie took a step backwards, crushing with her ass against the desk behind her as he came closer and closer, reminding her more of some barbarian warrior out of some Hollywood movie than a world-renowned plastic surgeon. A fact that turned her more on than she would have thought possible.

Fumbling with her lab coat, she tried to get rid of her clothes, but Mark's hands already reached for her and he jerked the lab coat down her arms, his hands pulled at her scrub pants, almost tearing her panties apart as he shoved them down her legs. Lifting her up, he knocked her hard on the desk, stepping between her legs instantly and pushing into her as deep as he could with one swift thrust, making her gasp loudly.

"I'm sorry, Lex." Mark whispered hoarsely. "I can't be gentle right now."

"Don't want you to." Lexie breathed, tightening her legs around his waist as he took her hard and fast.

She'd already brought him to the brink of an orgasm with her mouth so he couldn't hold back for long, couldn't wait for her to join him. But Lexie wasn't far behind him, his hard thrusts pushing her towards her own release and when Mark pounded even harder into her, she bit her lip to suppress the moans that wanted to escape her throat. As he shattered a few moments later she followed him, shattering into a million pieces right alongside him.

As she was finally able to be aware of her surroundings again, she felt Mark pressing her into the table, his whole body weight seemed to pin her to the surface.

"Wow, dirty desk sex." Lexie whispered. "Almost as good as dirty wall sex."

Mark leaned back, slipping out of her and walked towards his discarded clothes before he said with a still hoarse voice. "I swear, Lexie, one day we are gonna get caught while I'm buried inside of you because we apparently can't keep our hands off each other no matter where we are."

"Our hands wouldn't be the problem." Lexie replied, slipping of the table, grabbing her scrub pants and panties, pulling them up her legs before she suddenly stopped. "Wait! It might depend on what we are doing with our hands. Yeah, you're right. You having your fingers in me might be just the same as if your cock is in me. So they wouldn't see your naked ass if it were only your fingers. Definitely their loss. Well, if they would be women. Men wouldn't want to see your naked ass, I suppose. Well, I could always flash them my boobs."

Mark gaped at her, his fingers stilled while tying up his scrub pants. "Now I'm already getting ramblings about the different positions we could get caught in? That's insane."

"Well, you do have a point. We can't keep our hands off each other." Lexie replied, bending down to pick up her lab coat. "But that's not insanity. That's just pure lust."

"What's gotten into you?" Mark shook his head.

"I'm still high."

"High from what?"

"The Mark Sloan drug." Lexie replied with a big grin on her face. "Can't get enough of it."

"Glad to hear it." Mark said, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her into him. "But answer me one question."

"Of course." Lexie leaned back against his arms to make eye contact with him.

"What's with you and your obsession with my cock lately?"

"I was always obsessed with your cock." Lexie answered without the slightest hesitation. "I will always be obsessed with it. Deal with it."

"I mean my cock and your mouth." Mark smirked, elaborating his question.

"I don't know." Lexie shrugged her shoulders non-chalantly. "Maybe I like having control over you."

"You don't have control over me."

"If you think so."

"What makes you think you have control over me?"

"Mark!" Lexie huffed out, stepping out of his embrace. "Dr. Webber was in your office just a few minutes ago and you could have pulled him out of my mouth."

"And what?" Mark asked, slightly exasperated. "Pulling back and showing Webber my full blown erection glistening with your saliva?"

Lexie burst out in laughter, pressing her hands against her stomach, laughing so hard that her muscles hurt as she pictured Mark standing in front of Webber half naked. Mark folded his arms in front of his chest and waited patiently for her to calm down before he asked again. "How exactly should I have stopped you without Webber noticing what was going on?"

"By pulling my head back and make me stop." Lexie explained. "But if I remember correctly you actually had your hand in my hair but only to encourage me, not to stop me."

"I didn't encourage you." Mark argued. "Dr. Webber was standing in my office while you were giving me a blow job, for God's sake."

"Just admit it, Mark."

"Admit what?"

"You liked it."

"I didn't ..."

"Admit it!" Lexie interrupted him.

"Fine." Mark reluctantly gave in. "I kind of enjoyed the extra kick it gave me that someone was present while your mouth was sucking the hell out of me."

"See!" Lexie said, giving him a smug smile. "Not that hard to admit."

"You are so gonna pay for this." Mark growled. "I'll get my revenge."

"Can't wait." Lexie replied over her shoulder as she almost danced out of the door, leaving a confused Mark in her wake.

* * *

**I really do enjoy writing M/L smut. It looks like there is one chapter left for this story and you can expect it to be dirty. LOL. It's already taking shape in my head. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second update today! I'm on a roll. LOL.**

**Like I said, it's pretty dirty and extremely naughty, so … you better go and lock yourself in a room so that no one can interrupt you. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So we covered it all?" Lexie asked him, her eyes finding his in the mirror. They were getting ready for a charity event they had to go to and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Mark's handsome figure. He was wearing an anthracite suit with a blue shirt and a light blue tie and gave her every reason to lose her breath.

"I think so." Mark nodded, his eyes roaming over her blue dress that hugged her form tightly. "But there is one thing left."

"And what would that be?" Lexie turned around and furrowed her brows in confusion, not able to think of one thing they hadn't talked about.

Mark smirked at her, holding her gaze as he suddenly got down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh my God." Lexie breathed, clapping one hand over her mouth.

"I love you, Alexandra Grey. Before I met you I didn't even know what love was. I thought I knew. I thought I loved Addison. But then you came along and … " Mark slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the box he'd put in there earlier. Snapping it open, he turned it around to Lexie, wrapping his other hand around hers. "I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and even though we dragged each other through hell we are still here. Together. So I'm going to ask you … are you giving me the honor to be my wife?"

Lexie stared wide-eyed at the sparkling diamond in the deep blue velvet box, thinking for a split second that she might faint, sudden panic sloshing over her but then she looked into Mark's blue eyes and the panic vanished as fast as it came. He was the love of her life. There was only one possible answer.

"Yes." Lexie whispered. "Yes. I would be honored to be your wife."

Mark took her left hand and slipped the ring over her finger. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, his lips crushing down on her, stealing her breath away again.

Lexie's eyes shimmered with unshed tears when she saw the happiness shining out of his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to drag him to the bed room and strip him naked. But she couldn't.

"Just tell me one thing." Lexie began calmly before her voice got slightly accusing. "Why did you choose to propose minutes before we have to go out?"

Lexie caught the mischievous sparkling in his eyes and braced herself for the answer that he gave her a second later with a huge smile on his face. "Revenge."

"Revenge?" Lexie asked confused, before the realization dawned on her and she huffed out. "You've got to be kidding me. That's your revenge? We've just got engaged and I want nothing more than to drag you to bed and I can't do it because we have to go to this freaking charity event?"

"Exactly." Mark replied.

"Then let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave. I want to make love to my fiancée."

Lexie grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the apartment and Mark followed her willingly with a silly grin on his face.

~M&L~

On the way to the event Lexie decided to take the ring off of her finger again. Being engaged to Mark was just too new, too fresh. She didn't want to share it with anyone else. Not yet.

She'd almost blurted it out halfway through the meal because she'd thought maybe telling everyone would excuse them when she would jump up and take Mark to the next closet to have dirty sex with him. She didn't know how but she had been able to get through diner without saying anything.

But Mark didn't want to give her any rest. Just a few seconds ago he'd leaned forward to get to the bottle of wine in the middle of the table and brushed over her nipple so that no one had noticed it. One look into his face and she knew that he'd done it on purpose. She shot him an angry glare but he just smiled and let his hand drop on his thigh.

Before she could figure out why, his hand was already between her legs, shoving her dress up until he was able to slip his fingers under her panties, stroking lazily over her clit and Lexie inhaled a sharp breath, earning a curious look from Meredith. He was pure evil. His arm was covered by the table cloth and no one would suspect that he was doing what he was doing.

Now she knew that taking her out on the balcony in this freezing temperatures shortly after diner had been part of his plan. Wearing a sleeveless dress made her shiver even when they were inside again. He'd offered her his jacket and she had put it on without seeing anything suspicious in it. Now his jacket covered her legs so no one could see that he had shoved her dress up.

She opened her mouth to tell him to stop but before she could utter one word, one of his fingers slipped into her and she balled her hands into fists on the table, trying to keep her breathing in check, not wanting to attract any attention to them. But everyone was looking at the podium, listening to the speaker.

Mark leaned towards her, whispering in her ear. "Just open your legs for me a little more."

His husky tone was her undoing and she let him continue. Not able to stop the sweet torture of his fingers and she had to admit it turned her extremely on that they were in the middle of a charity event while Mark pumped his finger in and out of her. For everyone else it looked as if he just whispered something in her ear to distract them from being bored to death by the speech but his actual words made her cheek turn bright red.

"You are so wet and tight, Lex. I'm gonna make you come. Here. In the middle of hundreds of people. You know … " Lexie closed her eyes for a brief second, biting her tongue to suppress a moan as he slipped a second finger into her. "You just have to be quiet."

Mark turned his head around, his gaze returning to the speaker at the front of the room, a grin escaping him as Lexie squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand between them. His fingers were still buried deep inside her and he wiggled them carefully. He already felt his fingers starting to cramp because he had to twist his arm uncomfortably to stay inside of her while looking in a different direction but it was worth it. He could hear her breathing fastening, could feel the shiver running over her thighs before she almost reluctantly opened them again, hissing angrily. "Make it quick."

Mark's smile broadened and he slipped out of her, his thumb finding her clit and he put more pressure on it than he normally would, rubbing over it and Lexie's hand fell on his arm, her fingers digging into him as he rubbed faster. Her mouth opened slightly, her breaths hitched in her throat and he suddenly slammed two fingers into her and Lexie bent forward, a moan escaping her mouth.

The sound made Meredith turn her head, but Lexie only shook her head, telling her that everything was alright, though absolutely nothing was alright as Mark leaned forward, looking as if he was just checking if everything was okay with her while his fingers were curling inside of her and his palm pressed against her clit. He pulled her hand under the table, pressing it on his hard and throbbing erection, showing her that he wasn't unaffected by what he was doing to her. Brushing his lips over her ear, he rasped hoarsely. "At least you can come."

His fingers pumped faster and his tongue licked over her ear shell as she tightened her hand on his erection, her walls started to flutter around his fingers and it needed all the strength she could come up with to not cry out in pleasure as the orgasm ripped through her with extreme power, the effort to hold her body still almost made her explode.

Mark's fingers slowed down and he leaned back in the chair, having a hard time to come down himself. When she'd come undone under his fingers he'd almost come with her. His cock was throbbing painfully against his zipper but looking into Lexie's face he knew he would get his own release tonight. She wouldn't let him get away with it. She would torture him until he screamed for mercy and only the thought about what would happen in a few hours made his cock twitch.

He didn't even follow the rest of the speech, praying that they could go home soon. But it took another hour until they could finally stand up and leave. As Mark helped Lexie into her coat, Meredith turned to them. "The speech was boring like hell, but at least the food was great."

"Yeah, the food was delicious." Mark replied, bringing his forefinger to his mouth, licking with his tongue over it. "Really delicious."

Mark almost laughed out loud when Lexie's eyes seemed to almost pop out of her face as she stared at him open-mouthed. He had rendered her speechless and she wasn't saying one word to him until they were at home.

Closing the door behind them, Mark turned around and stumbled backwards when Lexie shoved him hard, his back hitting the door with a smack.

"Delicious?" Lexie punched her fist into his chest. "Delicious?"

"What?" Mark asked innocently. "The food _was_ delicious."

"Mark Sloan! You weren't talking about the food."

"About what was I talking then?"

Lexie's eyes turned into slits, her fingers digging into his biceps. "You licked my juice of your finger. So you've got your revenge. I had an orgasm in the middle of a charity event. I give you one minute to gloat. One minute to be all smug and after this one minute ..."

"What happens after the one minute?" Mark asked smugly, his cock already twitching in anticipation.

"I'll have my way with you." Lexie groaned.

"And what does the 'I'll have my way with you' imply?"

"You can be glad when I don't drag you to Vegas." Lexie replied.

"Vegas?" Mark asked surprised, trying to understand how she could get from wanting to rip his clothes off to Vegas so fast.

"To get married right away." Lexie told him, looking up at him challengingly, waiting for him to brush it off as a joke but the idea actually gave him a jolt and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You won't hear me complaining." He replied calmly, giving her a lopsided grin as her mouth fell open in surprise.

"You won't complain?"

"No." Mark said firmly. "I want nothing more than to be your husband."

"So let's fly to Vegas."

"Seriously?"

"I want nothing more than to be your wife either, Mark. I love you." Lexie whispered, pulling his head down to give him a toe-curling kiss.

"No." Mark replied hoarsely, his breath brushing over her lips. "I love _you_."

"So let's go to Vegas." Mark saw it in her eyes that she really meant it, that she really wanted to get married right away and he answered her happily. "Yes, let's go to Vegas."

_"I fell in love with her when we were together, _

_then fell deeper in love with her in the years we were apart."_

_Nicholas Sparks_

**The End**

* * *

**And another story just came to an end. I loved writing it. I loved writing them completely out of control. I hope you liked it, too. I definitely had fun with them. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
